The Marauder's Last Day
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: A funny, short story about the marauders last prank on their last day at Hogwarts.Please R&R!


The Marauder's Last Day

"Well, fellow Marauders. The time has come- our last and final day of Hogwarts…," said Sirius in a sad tone, but he did have a small twitch on his mouth. The four marauders were huddle in a corner in the common room.

The Marauders were in their seventh and final year. Through seven years Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs have been guilty of 6, 789 prank, and all together had a combined total of 2,289.5 detentions. Although it had been over a month since they pulled a big prank. They tried to fly Filtch and Mrs. Norris to Sweden, but Professor Slughorn caught them in the act. That was their most recent detention. Everyone is surprised by their quietness. They think maybe the marauders have matured. But the truth is that they were planning the best prank they have ever thought of during that time of "maturing". And it was going to take place during their last ever breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Wands everyone?" asked James with an ear to ear grin.

"Maybe… you know… this could go very… wrong…," said Remus, his voice trailing.

"Moony, how many times have we told you that this plan is full proof? We have been planning for over a month. Hogwarts must never forget the greatest pranksters of all time!" finished Sirius with a triumphant yell.

Peter checked his watched and said, "Time for breakfast!"

The four marauders walked down the Great Hall extremely excited. As they entered the Great Hall for their last breakfast and their last prank, Peter and Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table, appose to James and Sirius who walked right up to the Head table, where all the teaches and the headmaster sat, and stood on it.

"Excuse my fellow classmates!" yelled James. The hall was suddenly quiet.

"We have an announcement to make," yelled Sirius, "As you know it is our last day here and we want you all to know our record!"

"We are proud to say that we marauders have pulled 6,789 pranks and have only gotten a total of 2,289.5 detentions. I have gotten 498 detentions," said James with a smirk.

"And I have gotten 498.5 detentions!" said Sirius proudly, "And Wormtail has gotten 204, and Moony has gotten 89."

"We marauders all hope that you have a great breakfast and summer, we just wanted to point out our accomplishments and say we are retired from pranks. Thank you for your time."

There was a great deal of chatter as James and Sirius jumped of the Head table and rushed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ready, set, and fire!" whispered Peter looking at his watch.

Remus muttered an extremely complicated floor removing spell as James preformed a grasping spell on everyone's chairs except for their's and Lily's, and Sirius preformed a sucking charm on the forming hole in the floor. While the three marauders were doing that, the fourth one was keeping watch, making sure no one noticed them performing the spells under the table.

The result was catastrophic, but went just as planned. The floor to the Great Hall disappeared and turned into a black hole. Student's chairs went flying into the hole, and because of James's grasping charm the student's robes ripped off them and was falling in the black hole. The same happened to the teachers. Boy it was a funny sight seeing Professor Slughorn in just his boxers! Everyone was standing in midair and screaming because they were all in their under shirts and undies. Some only had underwear on. The only exception besides the marauders and Lily was Snivillus- he didn't have any clothes on. James made the grasping charm extra tight on him. That was the funniest sight, seeing Snivillus running around with two golden plates on his butt.

The marauders were rolling on the invisible floor laughing their heads off. They wouldn't ever get a detention for this. Then Dumbledore, chuckling, reversed the spells and politely asked the boy to give them their robes back.

"Well, Professor, you see they are now in Sweden," explained Sirius.

"Ok then, take me there," replied Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, now robed, followed the boys out of the castle, where they appareted in a Swedish robe shop where they found the Hogwarts robes.

Dumbledore took one look at the robes then said, "Oh, dear," and started chuckling again. Written across the robes were the words "THE MARAUDERS PRANKS WILL NEVER DIE!"

The group disapparated back to Hogwarts and retuned everyone's robes back to their owners. The word on there were permanent, and so were the words in their dorm that read, "GRYFFINDORS RULE!"

At the end of the day everyone was now laughing at their joke, except maybe Snivillus. And as the marauder left to train leaving Hogwarts forever, the teachers said, "There goes the worst students that ever walked these doors. Peter swore he saw a tear in Professor McGonnagals eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hope that you liked this short, humorous story! I just felt like writing it. Please R&R! =) Oh yeah…I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. is that very lucky person… but I do own a quesadilla! =) _


End file.
